


But are you become an asshole?

by AkaneMikael



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: ‘- I don’t know, when today they asked you if you would like to have me with you at Ferrari you said you prefer to be with Kimi, but now you run away from him and kidnap me! - He answered mischievously and lashing, always looking into his eyes closely.’Sebastian jumps at the conference to not make understand how happy he would be to have Lewis with him in the team and Lewis in a moment throws everything to the hell and throws him into an obvious panic of embarrassment!What happened then in the evening after the conference? What was behind that speech?





	But are you become an asshole?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ma sei diventato scemo?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744231) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> First at all I’m Italian, this fic is originally in Italian, now I have translated it, but I’m not so good. I hope it’s understandable, I just try to improve my english.   
> Ok, I approached the world of motors, I just looked at some photos of Sebastian Vettel and Lewis Hamilton to understand that these two don’t tell us.  
> I have a little depth and I opened up a crazy and huge world!  
> Just for information, it’s the fic of 'confidence' with the ship, but knowing me others will arrive. I have not yet been well informed about them because the other day I discovered them, at night I wrote on them and the day after I was publishing, so I put my hands on and it’s really the very first approach with them. But they are so lost for each other and so beautiful together!  
> The fic refers to the conference of Wednesday at Monaco (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ge9EhrcEmo) where the two have done shows, in fact in the fic there is a reference to that.  
> However, I have to have a radar to catch the ship or the characters that could potentially be gay or that lend themselves to my crazy visions! Clearly everything is invented by my little head.  
> Enjoy the reading.  
> KISSES AKANE

BUT ARE YOU BECOME AN ASSHOLE?

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb74.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb73.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb72.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb53.png)

  
  
  
  
Sebastian came out silently, but as soon as he closed the door behind him he snorted in annoyance. With a desperate air, he looked around with the hope of finding something to do, and as soon as he saw his serious and thoughtful face with the phone in his hand from the corner at the end of the hotel corridor, Sebastian lit up and happy as an Easter rushed to him that was walking looking at his cell phone. Took him before he noticed his presence and dragged him away to where he came from, basically far from his room, where he was evidently headed.  
\- S-Seb? - Called Lewis, feeling himself dragged by the arm in a way that was typical of one person in the world.  
Before the arm was taken from him, he turned and tried to resist, even a little annoyed, as well as being surprised. - Seba?! - Called in a louder voice. So Sebastian stopped and put his hand on his mouth, the other behind the back of the neck, leaving his arm so.  
\- Ssst! - Silenced him without kind. Lewis paled, so to speak seeing that his normal complexion was rather dark, seeing his face so close and he smeared on him with such impunity.  
\- But did you become a fool? - Asked in English, the language that the two spoke together.  
\- Come on, keep me company, I'm about to shoot a shot! - Lewis worried thinking that something had happened to him.  
\- Why? - He immediately asked seriously. Sebastian, just as serious and always close to him, but no longer holding his head and his mouth, replied:  
\- Because I have a dead roommate! With all due respect for the dead! - To that Lewis understood what was the problem and burst out laughing, obviously noisily and obviously getting his hand on his mouth again and the other on the back of his head to keep him still and silent. But Lewis kept laughing trying not to make himself heard.  
\- Kimi is my friend. I mean, I think I'm somehow. But I swear, as for spending time together ... oh God, don’t put two words together, don’t laugh, do nothing! Sometimes it’s okay, but others ... you know, I'm a happy person, who wants to have fun! I can’t sit still, just shut up! - Lewis was laughing to tears so much that Sebastian had to take his hand away to not suffocate him.  
\- How demanding you are! What must one do to let you pass the time? - He said it with malice behind, didn’t have to work hard because every time he spoke his eyes were always full. Of that and of desire. All he had for him for a century.  
And Sebastian every time he picked it up and returned it to him the same, perhaps even more evil.  
In fact he approached Lewis standing in the corridor, made him end up against the wall and he leaned against it with a mischievous smile in full flirtation mode.  
\- I think you have a vague idea! - Sebastian put a hand to the wall next to him, getting even closer, blocking the passage to one side but didn’t really want to escape from there, Lewis. That corner of the corridor of the hotel at that moment was very quiet and sufficiently dim for them. Accomplice also the evening time where they were practically everyone in the rooms or otherwise out.  
\- I don’t know, when today they asked you if you would like to have me with you at Ferrari you said you prefer to be with Kimi, but now you run away from him and kidnap me! - He answered mischievously and lashing, always looking into his eyes closely.  
Sebastian struck by his sentence, lit up in amazement.  
\- Hey, wait, I didn’t say that I prefer Kimi, I said that I have a good relationship with him, it's different from saying that I prefer him! And then you know I had to say it, otherwise they would have all started saying that I don’t feel comfortable with him and that there is tension! -  
Lewis looked at him interested, pretending to be serious listening justifying himself completely absorbed in the speech.  
His hands behind his ass, as if he didn’t oppose to anything Sebastian could do to him. On the contrary, waiting for him to do something.  
\- And then you've thought about telling everyone that our relationship is better! But did you think it was right to say? - Lewis finally burst out laughing, leaning his head against the wall.  
\- Do you think they don’t notice that you and I are better together than you and Kimi? -  
\- Everyone is better with anyone than with him! -  
\- Ah, so I'm not so special! Well, then you can spend time with anyone rather than me! - So saying Lewis pretending to be offended slipped off to the side to go sustained, but Sebastian grabbed him very fast by the arm, pulled him and put where he was before, then locked him with his other hand on his chest, crushed against the wall and finally put an end to that useless conversation kissing him.  
Lewis wanted to make him suffer a little longer, but with his lips on him he decided he could do well and surrendered soon, opening his own and coming to meet him with his tongue.  
The mouths intertwined in a kiss that was immediately deepened.  
Lewis relaxed under his body, who leaned firmly, his hand from his chest to his cheek. When they separated that couple of centimeters, they looked into each other's eyes, the fronts resting and the mischievous smiles on their lips:  
\- And me that work so hard to give us an appearance of rival who detest each other! - Lewis burst out laughing, their game in front of the media was a classic, they pretended to bicker or pinch, in some places they even had to pretend to be in tense relations following the orders of the respective teams. There was a regulation actually that didn’t allow them to show great friends, this happened for the strongest drivers of the most prominent teams and rivals, for example Ferrari and Mercedes. There were no problems if Kimi and Valtteri were great friends, but Sebastian and Lewis wouldn’t have been more than talking and joking together. This rule some people respected it, others didn’t care, for example Alonso and Webber had never thought of not showing how much they adored each other. However, Sebastian was able to set it up as games and jokes he was fine, but people were not stupid.  
When two preferred to laugh together rather than hear the questions of journalists during a conference, or when they didn’t miss the opportunity to touch each other, it was quite clear that if sometimes they were tense or grumpy towards each other, it was because ' they had '. The rest was all a game and behind every game there was a world to be discovered. A world that only them knew it.  
\- This is you that struggles to detest me? - Lewis mischievous asked, as was every second of his life in approaches with Sebastian.  
Sebastian chuckled and touched his lips again, leaving the feeling of warmth that ran through his body.  
\- I can’t very well eh? - Lewis reopened the smile and then turned it off to welcome his lips, still there on the threshold, ready to resume:  
\- It’s you who cares so much to follow the stupid rules of your Ferrari ... - He reminded him how to emphasize that he was not the one trying to control their public relations.  
\- If you don’t want to listen to the stupid rules of your Mercedes, it's not my fault! - He reproached him evil. Which in fact Sebastian is not that he committed a lot to 'support the game' wanted by Ferrari of that rivalry between pilots. The rivalry was there, but not only. However, he worked harder than Lewis, at least a little.  
The jokes worked well.  
Lewis's hand slid down his side slowly, begging him with his beautiful black eyes and expressive of making a move.  
\- Am I too stiff? They always scold me that I joke too much with you ... - Well, then to scold a German needed a good dose of courage.  
Lewis licked his lips, not doing it any more to stay that way to talk.  
\- It was for me we could even joke about being engaged instead of rivals who can’t stand ... also because it is clear that we play ... - Sebastian opened his mouth to welcome his tongue, but withdrew before taking it. Playing again, in fact.  
\- And do you want to keep playing somewhere more private? - Asked slowly and persuasive.  
\- I thought you never would have said that. - Lewis replied, sticking his mouth without letting him escape again.  
Sebastian satisfied him and kissed him, then took his hand and took him away to the hall where he would ask another room with the excuse that Kimi snored.  
It was not a situation that was so easy but not so difficult, actually.  
Of course the internal rules of the respective teams were there, but it was not so dramatic not to follow him to the letter. It could be enough space and in any case it was very much at the discretion of the pilot himself, after all.  
Especially since then it was enough to find a room and everything went perfectly in its place.


End file.
